HUERFANOS
by vekm25
Summary: AU, Huerfanos criados desde los 5 años por Alvida y su marido Buggy, son explotados continuamente, se apoyan entre ellos, como hermanos, su vida dará un giro cuando cambien de cuidad a sus 16 años, ZoNa y LuRo, entre otras.
1. EPILOGO

**HUÉRFANOS**

 **Epilogo**

Me case por interés, nadie en su sano juicio se casa con una foca marina, para ser feliz hay que hacer sacrificios, su físico espanta, esta ballena solo sabe comer, solo la tocaré la noche de bodas, ya me inventaré algo, con todo su dinero volviéndose mi dinero, tendré a pivones haciendo cola, todo saldrá según lo previsto.

-Buggy aceptas a Alvida como esposa..., hasta que la muerte os separe?- el cura me pregunto, no aparte la vista de el, mi futura mujer parece una feria andante, pintotesca y bulgar, con todo los millones que tiene y su gusto es horrible.

-Si quiero,- a estas alturas no puedo retroceder, con puede besar a la novia del sacerdote me enferme, quite mi mirada del padre hacia la colchoneta hinchable que es mi mujer, ella esperaba con los ojos cerrados y moritos, con arcadas le di un pico, si fuera una novia normal no me habría cargado al estilo nupcial, mientras los invitados tiraban arroz, solo hace minutos nos hemos unidos y ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

 **Tres años después...**

El estúpido con el que me case solo sabia gastar, un borracho, viciado a las apuestas y juegos me endeudo, debo mas de lo que llegue a tener un día. Mi mente privilegiada encontró una solución, no tendré mi nivel de vida lujoso, tendré lo que necesito, Buggy y yo no tenemos hijo, sinceramente me alegro, eso de parir no va conmigo.

Escuche que por cada hijo el gobierno te ayudaba mensualmente, quitando el dinero de las becas, con familia numerosa especial, mas de tres hijos, la cantidad aumentaba mas, y el ingreso se disparaban si esos niños son huérfanos. En eso mi marido estuvo de acuerdo, adoptaremos, solo varones, la bella flor de la casa seré yo, es mi territorio. Gobernar a unos críos no sera tan difícil, todos prefieren los recién nacidos, con lo que lloran, requiere mas atención, los quiero de cinco años para arriba, que sepan hablar, caminar, comer e ir al baño.

Buggy se arreglaba la única corbata que le queda, ambos permanecíamos sentados en la sala de estar, observábamos por el ventanal a los niños que jugaban fuera, cazando nuestros futuros esclavos, la directora de aquel lugar tardaba mucho, tampoco importa, lo tengo todo controlado, se lo que me preguntara, me encargue de que Buggy hiciera los deberes, nada lo arruinaría, mi intención es adoptar un numero considerado, los hijos se dedican en cuerpo y alma a los padres eso harán mis futuras minas andantes.

La entrevista la pasemos sin ningún contratiempo, la mujer quedó encantada, nos enseño varias fotos para elegir, en dos días tendría a mis cuentas bancarias nuevas, mis reglas con Buggy fueron claras, solo chicos y elegidos por mi, el solo complicaba todo, observe las fichas detenidamente.

-Me he enamorado de unos cuantos, los veo como los hijos que no puedo tener,- le vendí que por problemas del corazón no puedo tener hijos, callo en picado la idiota esta, le señale unos cuantos y pronuncie sus nombres,- Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Ace, Sabo, Kidd, Law, Killer, Chopper, Usopp, Coby, Yosaku, Johnny y kohza.

Buggy sonrió, catorce mocosos que torturar y destrozar sus vidas, fantástico, la directora no puso pegas, en dos días esos pequeños estarían bajo nuestras garras.


	2. Chapter 1

StephanieAveiro, Jheny26, Flamars y Roronoa666, muchísimas gracias.

De momento me habéis pedido ZoNa y AceNa, por mi no hay problemas, si queréis otras parejas avisarme.

 **Capitulo** **1**

 **Once años mas tarde...**

Ser madre es mas duro de lo que parece, estos años, les tuvimos que enseñar todo, cocinar, dar masajes, poner lavadoras, limpiar, mentir, beber, fumar, estafar, robar, hasta pedir en la calle, todo lo necesario para triunfar en la vida.

Al principio las palizas tenían efecto, con un solo guantazo obedecían llorando sin cuestionar nuestra autoridad, en la actualidad, se nos rebelaban continuamente, cada uno a su manera.

Luffy, es el gracioso del grupo, siempre quejándose de que necesita comida, bañarse, ropa y mas tonterías, los niños del tercer mundo tienen menos y son mas felices, el inepto de Buggy es el único que los doma, sus actos violentos son tan atroces que algunos tienen cicatrices.

Hace poco me toco la lotería, mi suerte a cambiado, sigo casada con el estúpido este, a Buggy no le conté que me sobra el dinero, la cantidad es mil veces superior a la que me toco, el muy retrasado creyó mi mentira, le conté que me apunte al programa de la televisión cambio radical y la operación y todo salio gratis, es un idiota, ahora tengo un cuerpazo, no me canso de echarlo de mi cama.

Mi cuerpo es supremo, mis curvas marean a Sanji, uno de mis hijos, su don es la cocina, para sus dieciséis años tiene un buen cuerpo, no me importa que sea menor de edad, pero siempre esta acompañado de los demás, duermen todo en colchones en el suelo del sótano, mis dotados niños son atractivos para su edad, podría montarme una orgía.

Ellos suelen pasar de mi, sus miradas reflejan odio, no es de extrañar, desde que somos sus padres los hemos explotados y últimamente mi cabeza da vuelta a una nueva explotación.

Tras la operación apenas me quede en casa, salia continuamente, algunas veces, asegurándome que Buggy no estaba, hechaba a los chicos, trayendo a mi amante, un millonario casado, normalmente quedamos en un hotel de lujo, pero en ocasiones por motivos desconocidos no era posible.

Mi amante, acaba de ser hombre de mi vida, no lo amo, a el no, a su billetera si, todo ha pasado tan rápido, aun me cuesta creer que deje a Buggy y me lleve a los chicos a otra cuidad a empezar de cero.

Rob Lucci mi gran amante y víctima, es un gran empresario, tiene muchas empresas repartidas en el mundo, si se divorcia o no, me es indiferente, lo único que deseo es que me mantengan, a mi y a estos rebeldes, quise irme sin ellos, pero Rob Lucci insistió en que vinieran con nosotros, no tiene hijos su esposa Kalifa no quiso y se le paso el arroz, se nota que no sabe lo que es vivir y criar a unos adolescente, y mas si son catorces, podría dejarlos con Buggy a su suerte pero no, bueno mis millones no los tocare, para algo me voy con el.

Reconozco que es un hombre sexy y elegante, con su sombrero, esos ojos marrones seductores y esa barba, uff! Dios mio! Es todo un semental, sin contar que me consiente, puedo pedir mas, si que el fuera Buggy. No se ni porque pienso en el, me a roto el alma, nunca me quiso, me seque la lágrima que se escapo por mis ojos, espere a que los chicos regresaran a casa, para largarnos de aquí, no necesito empacar nada, todo lo comprariamos, con que se adesentarán y se asearan bastara, todo esto antes de que Buggy despertara de su profundo sueño, lo drogue, es muy poco posible que despierte, pero no quiero arriesgarme.

En unas horas escuche sus risas, los adolescentes regresan a casa a su hora, Buggy sera un bárbaro pero obtiene resultado, primero entro Kidd, su risa se evaporizo adoptando una posición agresiva, sus ojos reflejaban un odio, después de las penalidades que les he provocado solo por diversión.

-Buenas tardes Alvida,- me saludaron desganados por obligación, me levante del sofá llevándome el dedo a la boca, evitando que hicieran ruido y lo despertaran. Entre ellos se miraron confundidos.

-Asearos y vestiros, vamos a abandonar a Buggy,- Luffy comenzó a saltar como un loco, si a mi me odian, serian capaz de matar al borracho de mi esposo, rápidamente Ace lo paro empujándolo al suelo.

-Si no queremos que, esta vez que canallada nos harás madre?,- la ultima palabra la pronunció por silabas acentuandola, rebelándose, creí que seria mas fácil llevármelos, mierda, ahora como los saco de aquí.

 **A por cierto que se me o** **lvido, en esta historia no tengo ninguna pareja en especial, si quereis alguna podeis solicitarla de momento estos son los resultados:**

 **ZoRo 2**

 **ZoNa 2**

 **AceNa 1**

 **LuNa 1**


	3. VOTOS

Como prometí aquí están las parejas ganadoras:

ZoNa con 45 puntos

LuRo con 16 puntos

KiddxAlvida con 15 puntos

AceNo con 12 puntos

RobLuccixKalifa con 8 puntos

LawxMonet con 8 puntos

HancockxBartolomeo con 8 puntos

SanVi con 7 puntos

UsoppxKaya con 6 puntos

SaboxKoala con 4 puntos

TashigixSmoker con 4 puntos

InazumaxPorche con 4 puntos

JhonnyxYosaku con 13 puntos

NamixZorozRebecca con 18 puntos

KizaruxAkainuxFujitoraxAokiji con 6 puntos

Pensé que tendría las parejas listas para comenzar a desarrollarla, están son las parejas ganadoras, quitando a los personajes nombrados, para meter a las parejas tienen que igualar o superar los 4 votos. Podéis seguir votando por ejemplo a los personajes sin emparejar y el yuri. Las orgías quedan descartadas.

Yuri: descartando el NaVi de 1 punto, RobinxHancock 1 punto, NaRo 2 puntos, solo queda:

OliviaxBellemere con 1 punto.

Parejas que quedan todas con puntuacion de 1:

PeronaxMihawh

CobyxPerona

BrookxKokoro

DadanxGarp

CabagixBaby5

KakuxMargaret

HatchanxCamie

MomongaxHina

CavendishxHina

ShankxOlivia

Podéis añadir mas parejas.

Las votaciones estarán abiertas hasta el 10 de julio del 2015.

No es que este bloqueada, ni nada por el estilo, es que necesito tener claras las parejas para darle sentido en la historia, añadiendo que en mi otro fic, ANATOMÍA DE ZORO, lo estoy terminando para centrarme en este, no os preocupéis, que intentare seguirlo dentro de lo poco que tengo, perdonar el retraso, bs y gracias por tomaros la molestia de leer.


	4. Chapter 2

**Yuri:**

NaRo 2 puntos,

VioletxKuina

OliviaxBellemere

 **Parejas:**

ShanksxMakino 7 puntos(pareja oficial)

PeronaxMihawh 3 puntos

CobyxPerona

BrookxKokoro

DadanxGarp

CabagixBaby5 3 puntos

KakuxMargaret

HatchanxCamie

MomongaxHina

CavendishxHina

ShankxOlivia

CobyxSandersonia  
Kakuxmargaret  
BellamyxLao G  
DellingerxCavendish  
KyrosxDiamante

KohzaxKira

KillerxAphelandra

BrahamxPaula

 **CAPITULO 2**

-Nada, os ofrezco una vida mejor, si no aceptáis es vuestro problema,- desagradecidos, me molesto en solucionar todos sus problemas y me pagan de esta manera, tener hijos para esto.

El desobediente Ace no se molesto en responder, todos permanecieron callados, hablando por miradas entre ellos, nunca los he entendido soy una mala madre, lo reconozco.

Ruidosamente bajaron las escaleras al sótano, lo hicieron a propósito, decidí seguirlos, tengo que convencerlos, en el húmedo y escalofriante sótano se encontraban tumbados en sus colchones, unos haciendo los deberes, duermo, leyendo revistas, resumen mi orden se la pasaron por el forro. Al ver a Ace durmiendo mis esperanzas murieron, despertarlo es una tarea suicida, es mas probable que aparezca un cerdo alado por el cielo que se despertara.

-¡NO HAIGAIS RUIDO! Volver hacerlo y estáis muertos, genial, han despertado al borracho de la casa, con un suspiro subí las escaleras mugrientas, me despedí mentalmente de la casa, no volvería a estar aquí ni ver a los habitantes, en estas cuatro paredes he paso de todo, lagrimas y carcajadas, echare de menos a Buggy, pero tengo que continuar, aspiro a mas, no puedo estancarme aquí, un futuro emprendedor me esta esperando.

Lentamente cerré la puerta de la entrada, en lena calle repase el plan, me largare sin estos críos, sera lo mejor, viviré la vida de reina que me merezco, seré feliz, intente engañarme, no soy buena persona, los quiero a mi maneras a todos, cuantas veces me ha golpeado Buggy por defenderlo, pero claro eso ellos no lo saben, siempre he mantenido esa imagen de mujer despiadada para poder dominarlos con el temor.

De camino al aeropuerto desee que le fuera bien a esos adolescente, bastante han sufrido por nuestros egos egoístas, cuando Rob Lucci me ofreció llevármelos, me negué rotundamente, ahora todo lo contrario, me encantaría que estuvieran en el avión conmigo de camino a nuestro hogar.

 _·························································································································_

Estos putos críos solo saben molestarme, con el cinturón en la mano baje dispuesto a darle la golpiza a Luffy, el mas idiota de todos, sus gritos y carcajadas llegaron hasta mis tímpanos, mareado perdido, de milagro no me caí y resbale por la escalera.

-¡ALVIDA!- le grite llamándola, ni siquiera respondió, para una vez que la necesito, vaga perezosa, estaría durmiendo como siempre,-¡CHICOS!- les grite a los jóvenes, apoyado en la barandilla me sostenía, mi cuerpo se debilitaba, necesito una cerveza. Escuche el paso de uno de ellos.

-¿Que quieres payaso?- Luffy me pregunto con toda la cara manchada de colores, al igual que el resto del cuerpo y la ropa, este cabeza de mosquito sigue con la costumbre de llamarme payaso cuantas palizas le he dado por llamarme así.

La mano del cinturón la levante sin fuerza, el cinturón se enredo con los bordes del hierro oxidado de las escaleras, perdí el equilibrio, me comería el suelo de un golpe crudo, el morena multicolor me sujeto antes de impacto, intente descifrar los ruidos y voces de mi alrededor, inútil, no resistí consciente mucho tiempo, algo anda mal en mi metabolismo.

AUTORA: si es super corto, el capitulo 3 es mas largo, gracias y perdón por la demora.


	5. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **HelenMartinelli,** muchas gracias mi cielo, besitos.

 **Buggy**

Nada mas abrir los ojos, me encontré en un lugar desconocido, las paredes blancas, aparatos que emitían ruido, grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz y completamente solo, Alvida no se encontraba cuidándome, no te explotar mi cabeza, que dolor, pase mucho tiempo solo en esta habitación del hospital, ni los desagradecidos de nuestros hijos se dignaron a visitarme, solo puedo esperar a que me den el alta, me las pagaran todos incluida esa mujer ingrata.

-¿Señor Buggy?- entraron tres enfermeros, eso supuse por la ropa, cargaban una silla de ruedas con ellos, el ultimo cerro la puerta y corrió las cortinas evitando las miradas del exterior.

-Si soy yo,- el que me pregunto se acerco inyectándome un liquido en la vía intravenosa, es enfermero, no puse objeción, la acción de los demás me desconcepto, el de la silla de ruedas guardaba mi polvorienta y sucia ropa en una mochila negra, y otro me corto el timbre de servicio de enfermeras.

-Aquí esta su alta, necesito que la firme,- me extendió el documento para que lo firmara, lo firme, lo menos que quiero es quedarme en estas cuatro paredes, cuando termine de firmar me fije en el documento, no era del hospital, alterado intente romper ese documento, fue inútil, entre los tres me sujetaron los brazos y amordazaron,- se habrá dado cuenta que no somos enfermeros, sonrió torcidamente,- va a pasar unas vacaciones, no puedo garantizarle que sean agradables, lo que si voy a prometerle es que a un viejo borracho drogadicto nadie le echara de menos.

·························································································

 **Alvida**

Mi amante no se tomo bien la noticia de que los críos no quieran venir con nosotros, por teléfono sonó molesto, fue en la primera llamada, en la segunda se ofreció a ayudarme, los chicos me buscaron, al borracho de mi esposo le dio un fuerte ataque y esta ingresado, Rob Lucci se encargo de todo, al parecer ingerio demasiado alcohol y drogas.

Por un lado me siento culpable, si tubo una sobredosis fue gracias a mi intervención, le drogue para dejarlo fuera de combate. Rob se haria cargo de los gastos de Buggy en el hospital, solucionaría todo, solo tengo que ir a por los adolescentes.

En los bancos exteriores del hospital se encontraban los catorces, algunos cerrando, no son malos chicos, si fueran así, estaríamos mas que enterados.

-Buggy se recuperara,- les comunique a todos,- ¿queréis convivir con el?- les pregunte observándolos, todos miraban al suelo, sus miradas eran confusas, perdidas, tristes, vacías,- volverá a las andadas nada mas salga, os ofrezco empezar de nuevo, os recompensare por todo el daño,- el primero en levantarse fue Law, uno de los mas inteligentes.

-Necesito comenzar de cero, esto no es vida, voy contigo,- camino hasta quedarse en mi espalda,- todos sus hermanos los miraron sorprendidos, no esperaban que cambiara de idea tan pronto, también me incluyo, son duros de roer, pero gracias a Buggy se vendrían conmigo.

-Por probar no perdemos nada,- se levanto Kidd, Killer le sujeto la mano parandolo en seco.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme atrás,- con una sonrisa ayudo a ponerse en pie al rubio sonriendo y uniéndose a Law.

-No tan rápido,- el revolucionario Ace me planto cara por segunda vez en el día, que ganas de abofetearle, esta vez no bajo la cabeza, a mi misma altura enfrente de mi no bajo la mirada, sus ojos penetraban en los míos, intentaba acobardarme, he vivido tanto con Buggy que es imposible a estas alturas de mi vida,- si nos vamos no puedes pretender que no ha pasado nada todos estos años, ni ser nuestra madre ni llamarte ni tratarte como tal,- su voz era firme y fría, envenenada de todas las desgracias que le hicimos pasar,- que te quede claro a la mínima te desmontamos en teatrito y te meten a prisión, estamos cansados de tus abusos,- me extendió la mano, con dificulta la apreté sellando el tratado que acaba de negociar el, estoy de acuerdo, como estaré podrida de dinero y placeres, no necesitare joderles la vida, para eso esta el servicio de mi nuevo hogar.

··························································································

 **Portgas D. Ace**

Alvida no solo acepto las condiciones, nos compro ropa, móviles, todo aquello que queríamos, en una de las tiendas nos explico que nos iríamos a vivir con su amante, el que tiene como mascota a una paloma, el hombre moreno que en mas de una ocasión nos hemos topado.

Me dejo confuso, tendría que huir ella, ¿para que nos quiere con ella? Justo cuando iba a replicar nos encontremos enfrente de un avion, nuestro primer viaje, y no en cualquier avión, uno privado, mis hermanos no tardaron en subir como locos, en cambio yo me quede el ultimo con Alvida.

-Algo no me cuadra,- se giro en la mitad de las escaleras-¿porque no vas sola?- fui directa y tajante, llevo varios años sufriendo maltratos despiadados de ella.

-El no tiene hijos, quiere formar una familia, os tratara como tal,- peor aun me lo pone todo, desconfiar es mi instinto de supervivencia, un hombre tan poderoso y adinerado, recoge a una mujer casada con catorce hijos que no son suyos, nadie se lo tragar, bueno nadie no, Luffy entre otros estaba encantado, muy a mi pesar subí al lujoso avión, mil veces mas grande que el cochino hogar que nos hacían limpiar, me puse el cinturón junto a Luffy que pedía comida sin mesura, si voy es por mis hermanos en único apoyo que he tenido estos años, con los que he pasado todas las penurias, sin ellos me hubiera unido, son mi verdadera familia aunque no nos unan la sangre los pareció como tal.

·························································································

 **Rob Lucci**

Conseguí convencer a la estúpida de Alvida, esos chicos serian míos, con Buggy fuera del camino, nadie los recataría, ni su madre, esta deslumbrada, mis palabras van a misa. Primero tengo que ganármelos, después meteré mas integrantes en esta familia de paja. Seremos una familia numerosa, como ninguna otra, catorce, mi plan requiera muchos mas, solo tengo que ganármelos, los tengo que comprar, tienen que desvivirse por mi.

-Cariño,- entro Kalifa por la puerta, mi mujer, el único amor de mi vida, esta rubia sensual, aunque busque otras sin ella mi vida no tendría sentido, bueno es lo tercero que quiero en este mundo, primero voy yo y lo segundo bueno, lo segundo es mi mayor tesoro,- ¿vendrás a cenar?

-Tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios, no se cuanto tarde,- deje el periódico en la mesa del jardín mirándola, es tan bella.

-No sigas, haz lo que te plazca,- recogió sus bolsas de la silla ingresando en el interior de nuestra lujosa vivienda, la noto fria y distante, ¿porque?

·························································································

 **Monkey D´Luffy**

El viaje fue muy movido, en mas de una ocasión me maree vomitando, Alvida ya me hubiera pegado, en esta ocasión sonreía forzadamente y dejaba que las azafatas limpiaran esto. Usopp desde atrás me decía, aprovecha, aprovecha, no lo entendí, aprovechar ya lo hice me comí toda la comida de abordo. La mayoría dormían, menos Chopper y Usopp jugaban, Sanji ligaba con las mujeres, los asientos comparados con los duros colchones del sótanos eran nubes suaves y blanditas, con un bostezo cerré mis parpados, una cabezadita me echare para despertar con mas energía.

·························································································

 **Law**

Toda la historia del amante no encajaba, mejor estar en aleta y con ella que con el borracho, si las cosas se complican siempre podríamos huir todos lejos de estos parásitos si.

Esperemos aterrizar en una aeropuerto, como en el que despejemos, en cambio, bajemos a tierra en un terreno llano, suelo de cemento, con un jardín afrodisíaco y un enorme castillo, si castillos de cuentos, con sus amplias torres, sus grandes ventanas, sus rasgas características de la arquitectura gotica pero con el toque elegante, moderno y lujoso, el dueño de este monumento lo conservo a la perfección.

Unos mayordomo cargaron nuestras maletas reciente, todo en ellas eran nuevas, las clases terminaron hace una semana, por lo que nos centraríamos en trabajar y divertirnos, busque la piscina con la mirada, no la encontré, ya tendré tiempo para hallarla.

Uno de los hombres de servicio que no cargaba las maletas nos guio por el interior, en una sala vacía, con un escenario en el interior, digno de aristócratas, sus majestuosas ventanas dejaban pasar los cálidos rayos que rebotaban con las llamativas lamparas de cristal, en mi vida vi semejante belleza, me estoy arrepintiendo menos de estar aquí.

·························································································

 **Usopp**

Al principio me aterro la idea de abandonar a Buggy, si nos pilla acabara con nuestras existencia, no soy un miedoso, simplemente valoro mi vida, cosa que muchos de mis hermanos se toman a cachondeo. En esta sala parecida a un baile de reyes, se escucho el eco de unos pasos, todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a la otra puerta de entrada, las gigantescas puertas se abrieron, mostrando al amante de esta mujer, ya nos era familiar, con su sombrero, su traje negro impecable, su pelo negro ondulado y su barba para no reconocerlo, lo mas peculiar la paloma de su hombro, nunca cambiaba de lugar, ¿como cagara la paloma?¿ la paloma estaría presente en el acto sexual, mi mente formulo mil incoherencias, misteriosa paloma.

Con el blablabla de Rob, demasiado amable para mi gusto, en la habitación aparecieron muchas personas, con el uniforme de mayordomo y de sirvienta. Entre ella una llamo mi atención, una chica de nuestra edad, con el pelo rubio corto y unos ojos color caramelos entristecidos, mi corazón volteo, me sentí en el mismo cielo, trabajaría para nosotros, la veré todos los días, por Allah, me estoy convirtiendo en Sanji.

························································································

Sanji

Nuestra nueva figura paterna tardo lo suyo en presentarse, se anda mas por las ramas que otra cosa, mi mundo dio un giro a 180º al ver todas las preciosidades que trabajarían aquí, me encantan las mujeres, quiero una novia, necesito una novia, por culpa de mis antiguos tutores ninguno a podido estar con una mujer que no sea Alvida. No somos niños somos hombres, y como tales, necesitamos serlo en todos los sentidos, no se ellos, pero pienso perder mi virginidad cuanto antes. Rob nos entrego unas cajas a cada uno, al principio no lo entendimos, pero al abrirnos vimos porque, las cajas marcadas con nuestros nombres, tenian en su interior permisos de conducir y las llaves de unos vehiculos.

Una vez que se retiraron Alvida y el tío raro de la paloma, el mayordomo continuo con nuestra enseñanza de este maravillo castillo, me siento como el príncipe de un cuento de hadas, menos mal que aceptemos venir, nuestra suerte esta cambiando.

Cada uno encontremos lugares fascinante con nuestra visita de aprendizaje,cocina, gimnasio, piscina interior e exterior, laboratorios, cine, mas de tres mil habitaciones y ninguna pequeña, Zoro se perderá seguro.

·························································································

 **Roronoa Zoro**

todos no encontrábamos alucinando en colores, una de las grandes salas era un garaje, con nuestros coches si, cada llave abrió un lujoso coche, con las llaves apretemos por turnos los botones en ellas.

A Usopp se le abri un Audi A3 plateado, corriendo se monto, por suerte nosotros sabemos conducir, es lo bueno de criarnos con criminales, a Kidd le toco un Cadillac CTS-V West Coast Customs negro, a Ace un Fisker Karma rojo, a Coby unBentley Continental GT, a Jhonny el Audi Q7 negro, a Sanji un Porsche Panamera amarillo, a Law un Maserati Ghibli gris, a Luffy un Land Rover 4X4 rojo, a Killer un Subaru Impreza GB270 azul, a Sabo a Lexus IS-F blanco, a Yosaku Toyota Tundra plateado, a Chopper Volkswagen CrossBlue Coup anaranjado y a mi un Lamborghini Estoque verde. Cada uno nos enamoremos de los coches, sobretodo yo, un Lamborghini, ni en sue s pens tener uno, quitando nuestras nuevas posesiones hay muchos mas coches, entre ellos un Ferrari rojo, ese si que es un coche.

Sentados en los volantes de estas maravillas aceleremos sin movernos escuchando las revoluciones de los moteros e impacientes por que la puerta se abriera, todos permanecimos esperando con los coches a punto, con la única barrera, esa puerta metálica que lentamente ascendía, parecía que nos lo hacia a propósito.

Deseosos de devorar nuestra nueva cuidad, sin percatarnos que solo encontramos problemas.


	6. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 **Roronoa Zoro**

Antes de salir del recinto Luffy se bajo de su Land Rover y se sentó de copiloto, lo mire intensamente, este tio para que se sube y sin permiso, los demás salieron disparados, quemando las llantas de los autos, por culpa de prestar la atención a mi hermano salí el ultimo, con este vehículo los adelantare.

-Zoro dale caña, que se coman tu maletero,- antes de movernos lo mire con mirada asesina,- es que tengo hambre, con el estomago vació no puedo conducir nada,- poniéndose el cinturón, acelere de tal manera que se movió a mi lado tapándome la vista,- conduces como un loco, deja que me ponga el cinturón.

Baje la marcha cediéndole tiempo a Luffy nada mas se puso el maldito cinturón acelere hasta alcanzar la máxima velocidad, todos tenían coches veloces, el que mas costo fue el de Ace, se complementaba a la perfección con el coche, en las curvas no se abría demasiado, sus movimientos impecables. Mi conducción no se quedaba atrás, mi nuevo amigo esta bien sincronizado conmigo, en la misma velocidad, ambos por la calle de doble sentido, y me encontraba en el carril contrario, a lo lejos vi un Mercedes negro circulando, me da tiempo de regresar al carril, en ese instante, para mi desafortunado auto, Luffy me volvió aplastar, se quito el cinturón lanzándose hacia mi ventana, dificultandome el agarre al volante.

-`¡COMIDA, COMIDA!- intentaba salir por mi ventana, loco este, pasemos por un restaurante de comida y sin pensárselo se lanzo de lleno, mi velocidad fue descomunal, cuando quise darme cuenta el airbag de mi juguete salto, evito que saliéramos los dos por la ventana, pero rodemos hasta dar con una farola, genial, por primera vez tengo un auto que vale mas que mi propia existencia y va y se lo carga ese burro.

Luffy salio corriendo al restaurante, egoísta solo piensa en comer, el coche con el que choque quedo destrozado, el chasis añicos, volcado. Me baje corriendo a verificar si seguían vivos los individuos, Ace me ayudo, en el auto se encontraban dos chicas, una morena que intentaba soltarse el cinturón, y la que peor se encontraba una pelirroja con el volante entre las manos y cubierta de sangre.

El causante de este desastroso suceso regreso con una pata de cordero mas grande que el coche, Ace y Luffy sacaron a la morena de ojos azules, mientras yo sacaba a la pelinaranja, la cargue hasta la acera, con sumo cuidado la puse erguida evitando los movimiento de la columna y el cuello, bastante hemos hecho para dejarla invalida el resto de su vida.

Sus cabellos largo se mezclaron con el rojo intenso de la sangre, algunos mechones, no todos chorreaba. Luffy consolaba a la morena ofreciéndole carne, eso solo lo consuela a el. Por momento la culpabilidad aumento, al ver al ángel tendido en el suelo, no soy un asesino no quiero que muera.

·······································································································································································································································

 **Portgas D. Ace**

-¿Quieres carne?- le ofreció Luffy a la morena que lloraba, ella le tiro su pata al suelo, su amiga grave y el dándole comida,- me debes carne,- se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda, con el berrinche de un niño pequeño se acerco a Zoro, el peliverde se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. ayude a levantarse a la morena, nos dirigimos antes el cuerpo inerte de la chica. No comprendí algo, no solo tenia por todo el cuerpo sangre, también una sustancia amarillenta, le pegue un codazo a Zoro.

-Mira,- le señale una de las múltiples manchas amarillas,- ¿este amarillo que es?- salido de la nada Luffy abandono el enfado infantil, con sus fosas nasales en movimiento le mordió a la chica.

-Imbécil,- Zoro y yo gritemos, la chica pelinaranja despertó, salvajemente golpeo a mi hermano menor, con chichones en la cabeza y unos trozos de carne alrededor de su frente revoloteando Luffy quedo caos, la chica se levanto sacudiéndose como si nada hubiera ocurrido, nuestras bocas se abrieron de forma descomunal.

-Nami,- la morena llorona se lanzo ha abrasar a la antes desmayada boxeadora,- creí que estabas grave, mira cuanta sangre,- señalo todo el cuerpo. Eso es algo que tampoco entendíamos, recubierta de sangre no mostraba ningún indicio de lección.

-Eso intente explicar,- lloriqueo Luffy llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza,- no es sangre, es ketchup y mostaza, los ojos de el moreno se iluminaron como joyas, al reconocer la comida nadie lo superaba. Reconozco que pensé que era un canival cuando se llevo la mano de ella a la boca.

-Es verdad Bonney dejo anoche las salsas de los perritos caliente, perdona,- se disculpo la morena con Luffy, juraríamos que el pequeño se sonrojo,- si quieres te invito a cenar esta noche,- salto de alegría, el único de nosotros que estaba feliz, cena gratis, Luffy nunca cambiaria, siempre pensando en comida, mejor seria acompañarlo no valla hacer que haga de las suyas.

Vino una ambulancia y policía como era de esperar, Nami, la conductora del otro vehículo no quiso demandar con darle la póliza del seguro se conformo, Zoro y ella discutieron, para el asombro de todos, esa delgada chica le pego en mas de una ocasión, era ella la que estaba inconsciente, si no la viera no me lo creía.

·······································································································································································································································

 **Rob Lucci**

Esos chicos destrozaron uno de mis adorables coches, bueno un accidente cualquiera lo tiene, por el momento tengo que ser tolerante, comprensivo y muy agradable con ellos tengo que ganármelos a como de lugar, con la tonta de Alvida durmiendo y los chicos de fiesta repase todo mi plan, el coche lo arreglaran, el dinero me sobra, solo es material, y por suerte esos chicos aun están vivos y dentro de mis planes, a sorteo cogí antes unas llaves y se las entregue a Zoro, esta ocasión seria de repuesto, con lo ocurrido esta tarde, seguro tendría mas cuidado esta noche.

Intranquilo me levante de la cama, acercándome al gran ventanal, darle un Mercedes Clase S 600 Guard blindado, no me convencía, al menos no se matarían, me engañe. quise engañarme de que mi preocupación eran esos molestos adolescente, apartando lo que de verdad me importaba, es la primera noche que duermo con otra mujer que no sea Kalifa, con un suspiro regrese, conseguir mi objetivo conlleva sacrificios, siempre puedo conquistar de nuevo a mi esposa, en cambio esto, un movimiento en falso y pierdo todo por lo que he luchado.

·······································································································································································································································

 **Nami**

Nojiko me trato como un bebe, no me dejo ni siquiera salir con mis amigas, no me paso nada, los médicos lo comprobaron, tuve mucha suerte, pero se pasaba de sobre protectora, mi padre y mi madre se encontraba trabajando, cuando se enteraron quisieron matar a el peliverde que invadió mi carril. Al no tener nada se relajaron, se quedaron un rato cuidándome, hasta que le tocaron el turno de guardia de seguridad en el centro comercial, su trabajo conlleva grandes responsabilidades, pero el sueldo es una estafa, con mas gastos, sobre todo por parte mía, Nojiko encontró un trabajo de sirvienta para los nuevos ricos del lugar, gracias al accidente mi hermana y yo nos tomamos un día libre, en el supermercado entendieron el motivo y me dieron el día libre.

Con Nojiko dormida y mis padres trabajando, me vestí con mi vestido corto ajustado negro, sin mangas, mi largo cabello ondulado suelto, con la chaqueta vaquera blanca y los tacones plateados, con los tacones y el bolso en mano, pase el pasillo, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, cerré como un ladrón de guante blanco la puerta, me apetece divertirme, si no recuerdo mal, Robin digo que cenarían en el Baratie.

Camine hasta el restaurante, el aire fresco me sentó bien, me estaba agobiando en casa con tantas atenciones recibidas, me crispaban los nervios, en el trayecto varios borrachos me dedicaron palabras obscenas, ni caso, me concentre en llegar al restaurante con mis amigas.

Pude ver el restaurante desde la acera, también vi a un grupo de chicos, mal rollo me dio, decidí ir por la carretera, cerca de los coches estacionados, ilusa pensé que ninguno estaba en marcha cuando un mercedes negro, encendió las luces de sopetón, sin margen retrocedía, no miraron dando marcha atrás, mi cuerpos se paralizo dos veces en este día, que me pasa con los accidentes hoy.


	7. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

 **Portgas D. Ace**

Todos esperemos la reacción violenta del amante de Alvida, hemos dañado un coche de alta gama, cuesta creer que permaneciera sereno, no mostró indicio de querer matarnos, lo arreglo entregándole un nuevo vehículo a Zoro, no fue su culpa, todo lo ocasiono Luffy. Mi querido hermano menor esta feliz, sorprendentemente es el primero de nosotros que tiene un cita, añadiendo que Rob Lucci nos regalo iphone, para ser exacto el 6 creo, en todo caso es el ultimo.

Nos costo asimilar que el infantil y tragón sin control ligara, ninguno hemos tenido novia, ni salido con chicas ni nada por el estilo, nuestro trato con mujeres siempre ha sido de compañeras de clase, nuestra madrastra, y amigas de Alvida y Buggy. Sanji se le metió en mente perder la virginidad, esta obsesionado con eso, las mujeres son traicioneras, mira Alvida como se la devolvió a su querido esposo, en los únicos que confió son en mis hermanos.

Cada uno recibimos, según el amante, una habitación, mentira, es una suite, enorme y con varias habitaciones dentro, un baño lujosos, una cama enorme, un televisor que ocupa toda la pared, múltiples videojuegos, un inmenso escritorio y mesa, un portátil, una table, bolsas de ropa, todas de diseño, un vestidor vació, todo parecía tan irreal, en cualquier momento nuestra burbuja explotaría.

La mayoria estaban tan encantados que no se percataban de tantos regalos, ¿quien en su sano juicio se gasta fuertes sumas de dinero en huérfanos? Aunque tengamos tutores legales no sirven para nada, hasta un mono en la pared haría más que ellos.

Duchado, vestido, perfumado, etc, es decir, presentable baje encontrándome con todos mis hermanos, ninguno nos perderíamos la gran cita de Luffy, seguro lo arruinara todo, la chica se enfadaría y le gritaría, como las de clase, tuvo suerte la morena es atractiva.

Por medidas de seguridad Luffy se fue conmigo y Zoro, le hacia ilusión conducir, Zoro le presto el vehículo, es blindado no lo destrozaría directamente ni indirectamente, ademas me senté de copiloto para controlarlo, si es que se puede controlar a mi risueño hermanito, lo quiero, es muy divertido, siempre tan despistado en busca de divertirse, lo que mas me fascina de él, es su mente positiva, hasta después de que Buggy le diera una de sus famosas palizas él continuaba con su sonrisa y decía, "mira el lado bueno, no me ha matado, ni sacado un ojo, jajaja", eso era lo que admiro de él, la facilidad que tiene para enfrentarse al mundo exterior. Cuando las palizas me las daban me costaba contener los gritos con cada golpe, permanecía firme, si lloraba o suplicara, la agonía se prolongaba, por suerte, esos tiempos ya pasaron, puedo disfrutar medio tranquilo de todo esto. Zoro desde el asiento trasero estira la mano para cambiar de canción y Luffy protesta, como los rostros alegres, sin temores se iluminaba por las farolas que pasáramos, si alguien los lastimara se las vería conmigo, estos años han sido lo único que he tenido y sera así hasta el día de mi muerte.

-¿En que piensas?- Zoro me pregunto en el momento que Luffy aparcaba, contarle que sospecho que algo turbio se asomaba seria angustiarlo inútilmente, bastantes emociones fuerte ha tenido por hoy, un una sonrisa protectora de esas que le pongo a Luffy cuando rompe algo en casa le sonreí.

-En que pidiere, me muero de hambre,- abrí la puerta saliendo, mientras Zoro reía, había olvidado la ultima vez que reíamos por tonterías, el resto de nuestros hermanos regresaron, algunos optaron por entrar, cuando digo entrar me refiero a Luffy, Usopp y yo, el resto compraron cervezas y se quedaron charlando apoyados en los coches, bueno, halla vamos.

····························································································

 **Monkey D´Luffy**

Algunos de ellos se sorprendieron al principio, como si fuera malo que una chica me invitara a comer después de tirarme al suelo mi suculenta pata de jamón, me pediria la carta entera, bueno no entera, Ace me recordó que no puedo arruinar a una extraña, en caso de quedarme con hambre tengo motivo para usar mi tarjeta de crédito roja, si el tío enrollado nos la regalo, es tan bueno, lo considero mi amigo, es la pera, ufff pera, que hambre tengo.

Un lugar elegante, de esos que vemos por la tele, flipando seria quedarme corto, todo estaba limpio y organizado, a lo lejos una chica se levanto haciéndome señas con la mano, seria Robin, cada paso que daba, me cercioraba de que era ella, tendría que haberme puesto otros zapatos y no las chanclas, Ace y Usopp me siguieron, ellos dicen cita y solo es recompensarme por tratarme antes de ese modo, comida eso es lo que quiero.

-Buenas noches Luffy,- me saludo con dos besos la morena de ojos azules, llevaba una cola alta despejando de su cara todo el cabello, hasta su caracteristico flequillo desapareció, para ser sincero esta hermosa, su vestido añil era lo suficientemente sexy y corto, le dejaba descubierta la espalda, ¡ QUE HAGO! yo no soy Sanji, mentalmente me espabile, he venido por comida así que comeré hasta sacarme estas tonterías de la azotea.

-Hola, hola,- nervioso señale a mis dos hermanos,- el pecoso es Ace y el narizotas es Usopp,- Robin los saludo con dos besos a ambos y sin venir a cuento se agarro a mi brazo guiándome, si apenas unos segundos estaba nervioso, ahora es fácil hacerse a la idea de que nerviosismo no era la palabra exacta, con la cercanía de ella todo mi metabolismo se altero, comida comida, intente pensar solo en comida.

-Espero que no te importe, pero unas amigas me acompañan,- suspire aliviado, por un instante creí que era una cita, esto aseguraba que no, aunque no me importaría, esta chica es preciosa, ¡NO!, pienso así por la falta de alimentos, si es eso. Entremos en una habitación aparte, en el fondo del local, Robin se adelanto abriéndonos la puerta y entrando, con un geto de manos por su parte entremos,- esta parte del restaurante son para los clientes vip,- sonrió calidamente volviendo a sujetarme del brazo derecho,- estas son mis amigas,- se refería a dos chicas, una rubia y otra peliazul claro, la rubia me sonó bastante,- esta es Vivi,- la peliazul de ojos violetas se levanto saludándonos a todos,- y ella es Kaya,- la rubia con ojos color miel tímidamente movió la mano como signo de saludo, bueno sentaros.

El primero en sentarse fui yo, Robin se sentó entre Vivi y yo, Ace se sentó a mi derecha y a la derecha de Ace Usopp que a su vez se sentó junto la rubia. La carta nos llego y una amable Robin digo que no nos cortáramos que pidiéramos lo que queremos, en realidad los precios eran muy elevados, claro era un lugar muy elegante, también digo que no nos preocupáramos por el dinero que tenia de sobra, puede que sea una de las millonarias que hay por aquí, y en el caso que no pudiera pagarla con gusto me haría cargo.

En el ambiente se respiraba buen rollo, nos reímos bastante, hasta las tímidas de sus amigas, estuvieron riéndose más que comiendo, los únicos que comimos sin descanso fuimos Ace y yo, perdí la cuenta de los platos que pedimos, nada más con olerlo, con que el aroma nos entraran por las fosas nasales te hacia la boca agua, y al probarlo, era como estar en el mismísimo cielo. Entre tantas risas Ace tuvo el valor de preguntar algo.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes verdad?- la pregunta fue dirigida a Kaya, a ambos nos sonaba un montón, la pobre chica se sonrojo demasiado, miro hacia sus cubiertos y a duras penas hablo.

-S...i,- tartamudeo,- soy una de las empleadas de vuestro hogar,- ahora todo me quedaba más claro, había tantos, seguro que decía la verdad, lo más raro de todo fue que sus amigas cambiaron de tema y sus miradas y rostro mostraban ira, sea lo que sea, cambiemos de tema al instante, las risas eran de todos menos de la rubia, se avergonzaba, cosa que no entiendo, ella tiene un trabajo digno, que sepa no mataba a nadie, en fin mejor hacer como sus amigas y pasar del tema, shishi, pedí otro plato.

Robin resulto ser hija de una importante arqueóloga, para la sorpresa de todos ella no tenia una gran casa sino que se alojaba en el internado de las afueras cerca de aquí, como nos contó su madre trabajaba hasta en verano, así que prefirió pasarlo aquí con sus amigas que sola en casa. Vivi es una princesa, al principio pensemos que era una broma pero resulto ser verdad, por motivos de seguridad su padre la mando aquí y por lo visto estaba encantada, de la que no sabia nada era de Kaya, se sumía en sus pensamiento, luego Ace me regaña por meter la pata, anda que él, la pata no el paton.

Ace y Usopp se despidieron un rato después de terminar de cenar, si huye cobarde, has lastimado a una humilde chica, se que fue sin esa intención, pero desde entonces dejo bastante traumatizada, me levante, la morena estuvo todo el rato charlando y sujetándome del brazo, recibir tanta atención de parte del sexo opuesto es algo extraño para mi, tanto que pensamientos pervertido al estilo Sanji me invadían mi cerebro.

-Creo que yo también me iré, buenas noches, ha sido un placer y disculpen las molestia, antes de irme Robin me sujeto la mano sonriente, la puerta se encontraba a escasos metros de mi, no me faltaba nada.

-Te acompaño Luffy,- el camino fue incomodo, al menos para mi, los dos a solas, como explicarlo, todo esto es nuevo para mi, nunca he estado a solas con chicas, bueno con chicos si, mis hermanos, pero no es lo mismo. Al salir afuera el frió hizo mella en Robin, no traía chaqueta y se abrazo ella misma para entrar en calor,- ¿que frió hace!- recordé a las películas que veía Alvida en televisión, siempre que una chica decía eso es porque esperaba que el chico le diera la chaqueta, en este caso tengo que dársela, no se yo, mis preciadas chocolatinas y regalis se encontraban en los bolsillos, resignado le pase la chaqueta por sus hombros con la misma delicadeza que veía en la caja tonta, Law llama así a la tele.

-Te la presto, pero no te comas mis reservas, la de los bolsillos,- con una amplia sonrisa me dio un corto y dulce beso en la mejilla, no pude sacar de órbitas mi ojos, las chicas de nuestro antiguo instituto nos rechazaban y estas, no, ella no esta interesada en mi, solo esta siendo agradecida, me convencí relajándome.- Quería hacerte una pregunta Robin,- ella me miro esperando que la formulara, nuestros ojos se encontraron y no pude apartar la vista, mis ojos vieron como todos mis hermanos miraban descarados esperando alguna reacción por nuestra parte, hablar con ella aquí seria muy complicado, no puedo centrarme con ellos observando.- Mejor vamos al coche, aquí puedes pescar un resfriado,- es la medida anti preventiva de hermanos metiches, ademas tengo las llaves de Zoro en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

Guié a Robin hasta el Mercedez blindado, lo abrí con el botón a lo lejos, al llegar estuvo esperando enfrente de la puerta, rarisimo, si tiene frió que entre ya, mujeres, no las entiendo, Ace silbo haciendo el gesto de abrir y cerrar algo, tarde en entenderlo, más vale tarde que nunca, como un loco corrí abriéndole la puerta, ella entro con suma elegancia, el viento delato su aroma a flores, olía delicioso, apresuradamente me senté en el volante notando su atenta mirada fijada en mi.

-¿Kaya esta bien?- fue lo que mi mente pudo decir, en realidad quería preguntarle si podríamos quedar mañana, al parecer me estaba gustando bastante la atenciones femeninas recibidas.

-Si,- sonrió,- es que tiene una situación complicada,- complicada, a ella también la obligaban a trabajar en pésimas condiciones y la maltrataban sin tener en cuenta sus derechos humanos, la mire con preocupación, no puedo evitar preocuparme por los demás,- ¿que te parece si me llevas a dar una vuelta y te lo cuento todo?- no pude apartar la mirada de ella, sigo teniendo hambre es eso, nervioso arranque el vehículo, con mi gran distracción di marcha atrás, sin prestar atención a una chica que pasaba por la carretera en ese momento.

······························································································

 **Roronoa Zoro**

Si no lo veo no me lo creo, Luffy ligo con una morena espectacular, a más de uno nos dio envidia sana cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla, podría jurara que el más inocente del grupo se convirtió en un tomate, no tardo en llevarla al coche para ocultarse, al ser los cristales tintados nadie lo vería, esa faceta del moreno no la conocía, por un lado mejor, por fin maduraría de una vez, con una amplia sonrisa me gire con la botella de cerveza entre las manos, mi mira se dirigió a la atención del resto del grupo, todos miraban a una chica, vagamente mire.

Resulto ser la victima del accidente de hace unas horas, cambio su ropa por otras más provocativas, Sanji no paro de piropearla, nada obsceno, y eso que se encontraba borracho. Reconozco que la pelirroja es atractiva, pero no públicamente, se paso tres pueblos con el accidente, por más que me disculpe me dio cada golpe, antes pensaba que se trataba de un travestí, con esos vaqueros y la camiseta blanca ancha no mostraba nada, ahora mismo demostró poseer unas curvas de vértigo, menos mal que no soy un salido como Sanji, sino la estaría acosando sensualmente, el vestido parecía una camiseta super ceñida, ni siquiera se como puede respirar, por motivos que escapan a mi comprensión la chica paso por la carretera, no se paro a observarnos, tampoco hacia falta, no necesitamos a nuestro alrededor brujas boxeadores, volví la vista a Luffy.

El inconsciente puso el coche en marcha sin supervisión y la chica esa andaba por la carretera, como una estatua la cerveza se resbalo entre mis dedos, varios de mis hermanos me observaron preocupados, no me quede a responder, como si mi vida dependiera de ello corrí hasta la chica intentando evitar lo inevitable, Luffy echaba marcha atras en el momento que ella se encontraba detrás, exigí mas rapidez esperando evitar otro posible atropello, con apenas aire en los pulmones me encontré abrazando a la chica en el suelo cerrando los ojos, esperando un milagro y que el idiota que tengo de hermano mirara por el retrovisor para no atropellarnos.

 **Se que he tardado una eternidad y me disculpo, suelo escribir cuando me llega la inspiracion, por suerte tengo bastante para este fic, perdonen y muchas gracias a jonas584, Roronoa665y Namiokuma.**


	8. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **Nami**

Si alguien me preguntara como termine en esta situación diré sin llegar a dudas que es culpa del destino, me encierran en casa, me destrozan el coche y para rematar la faena me van atropellar. El chico peliverde, el del accidente de esta tarde intento aprovecharse de mi, sin tregua me abrazo lanzándome al suelo y apoyándose en mi, otro que quiere ir de listo y una mierda, recordando las productivas enseñanzas de mis padres aproveche la cercanía y que sus ojos se encontraban cerrado y con mucha precisión le golpee en su masculinidad con un potente rodillazo, de sopetón abrió los ojos mirándome con odio, descarado, es él, el insensato que cree que por tener dinero me enrollaría con él, métete tu coche por el culo y suéltame.

Espere a que me soltara, resulto ir a peor, apoyo su rostro en el hueco de is hombros y cuello, podía sentir su respiración rosando mi piel, sus musculosos brazos al mi alrededor, ejerciendo más presión y pasándome su calor, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, nunca he estado tan cerca de un chico, he tenido novios, bueno he manipulado a idiotas, pero nunca he llegado a tanto, ni siquiera me han besado, mi corazón acelero el ritmo, escuche unas voces de fondo, no pude prestarle atención, con el sujeto prácticamente pegado a mi me costaba, es una sensación alarmante, y su olor, olia algo muy extraño, pero agradable.

Sin venir a cuento sus labios se posaron en el cuello, consiguió alterarme más, me va a violar, antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí como sus dientes me mordían sin contemplaciones, no contuve el dolor y grite, era un bárbaro. Gritando y todo no paro, los idiotas estos son sádicos. Paro en el momento que pare de gritar, con una sonrisa torcida se levanto dejándome tirada en la carretera y alejándose de allí, hasta que no vi como mi amiga Robin salio del coche en mi busca no entendí nada, se lanzo para retirarme del vehículo, si no llega hacer por él una ambulancia estaría de camino, que me halla salvado no significa que pudiera darme el tremendo mordisco, me toque el cuello, sentía un punzante dolor, para colmar el vaso no solo me mordió, me lleno de baba, idiota, gilipollas, pasando de Robin camine hacia el sujeto de pelo verde, el desvergonzado le pegaba a su amigo, él del sombrero de paja, el tacto no entra en su lista de cualidades.

-Burro, idiota, gilipolla,- le pegue un puñetazo en la nuca lanzandolo sobre el moreno al que pegaba, ambos se cayeron al suelo con chichones que parecían montañas.

-¿Por que me has echo daño a mi?-lloro el moreno,- Zoro y tu me queréis matar hoy, fue Zoro quien te manchó tu chaqueta blanca no yo,- se levanto sacudiéndose, secándose las lagrimas se fue al coche. Zoro, así se llama el idiota de cabellos de lechuga seguía en el suelo.

-Marimo de mierda,- un rubio con una ceja rizada, le dio una patada al lesionado Zoro, por un momento me arrepentí, me ha salvado, y como muestra de agradecimiento le doy una patada allí. Sentí pena por él, tendría que añadir más daños corporales, esta vez causado por el rubio. Por arte de magia giro capturando la pierna, nunca lo admitiría, pero el alivio que sentí fue inmenso, esos dos comenzaron a pelearse, múltiples golpes volaban en su entorno.

-¿Nami?,- me pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, me gire observando un panorama peculiar, el moreno antes golpeado por Zoro se encontraba sujetado del brazo por otro moreno pecoso que reconocí, ellos eran los tipos del accidente,- Luffy quiere disculparse,- lanzo al sombrero de paja a mis pies, con ojos de cachorrito me observo, valla amigos lo trataban como a un trapo. El pecoso se dirigió al volante quitando las llaves del contacto y lanzandoselas al peliverde, por un momento creí que no lo haría la distancia entre ambos era considerable, aun así lo hizo y para mi sorpresa Zoro peleándose con el rubio la capturo sin problemas.

-Ace te quería pedir perdón, aunque para ser sincero yo no te he manchado la chaqueta,- se callo observando mi cuello, lentamente se levanto acercando su mano al hematoma producido por la boca del gilipollas anterior,- te ha picado un mosquito muy grande,- lo agarre antes de que me la tocara, si el supiera que ha sido un mosquito que no vuela, tiene dos piernas y el pelo de lechuga, en fin, antes de poder responder Zoro se situó cerca del pecoso que estaba dormido y comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado.

-¿Que me he perdido?- el moreno de sombrero naranja desperto justo cundo la burbuja de mocos que salia por su nariz exploto, panda de locos, han salido de un sanatorio mental fijo.

Vivi y Kaya se encontraban mirando todo este alboroto, Robin por el contrario hablaba con Luffy creo que se llama, no entendí nada, hablaba con el con mucha soltura, mi amiga no es para nada así, es muy educada y discreta, siempre se involucra lo mínimo, ¿que pasa aquí? Sin entender ni papa fui hasta Kaya y Vivi, ambas hablaban con un moreno de pelos rizados y con una nariz que me recordó a pinocho, las salude, me preguntaron como seguía y toda esas cosas, lo que no esperemos fue lo de Robin.

-Kaya,- vino corriendo, hasta ahora no me fije en la chaqueta roja que llevaba puesta, a leguas se nota que no es suya, aparte que le queda grande no era bonita,- ¿te importa ir con Vivi al internado? Luffy y yo daremos una vuelta, si te molesta dímelo y no voy.

-Tranquila, vete, yo la acerco,- esperemos que esa frase la pronunciara Vivi, era la única con coche aparte de Robin, yo quedo descartada por lo de esta tarde, en realidad estas palabras las digo el chico de ojos saltones. Vivi rió disimuladamente, Kaya bajo la vista sonrojándose y Robin salio disparada al coche, cada vez entiendo menos y no es debido al golpe que recibí.

Sintiéndome excluida me quite la chaqueta, ¡genial! el blanco se ha vuelto gris, con la ira circulandome por las venas, me aleje de ellas, total no lo notarían y así ocurrió, Kaya se encontraba charlando con el moreno y Vivi coqueteaba con el rubio que hace unos minutos peleaba con el marimo.

Poseída por los mil demonios me largue sin prestar atención a los rugidos de mi estomago, el hambre se esfumo y con suerte encontraría algún pervertido al que matar. Enfadada es quedarse corto, al igual que cabreada, mi furia alcanzaba niveles más alto, no era de extrañarse que apareciera en las noticias.

····························································

 **Roronoa Zoro**

Nunca he entendido a la mujeres, ni falta me ha echo, pero esta mujer, ni por asomo la comprendía, camina por la carretera en ver por la calzada, puede que quiera morir, si sera eso. El dolor por todo los golpes, los de Sanji y Nami, se que se llama así por el papeleo de antes, no me gustan las chicas salvajes para nada, fui hasta el coche para aparcar mejor, sentado con el contacto en marcha vi a lo lejos como la pelirroja se iba completamente sola, no es mi problema, no tengo porque cuidarla ni preocuparme con ella, la salvo y me lo agradece pegándome, ni gracias, ni nada por el estilo.

Resignado decidí llevarla a casa, puede estar lesionada por lo de esta tarde, ademas una chica sola ha esta hora no es recomendable, a saber con que pervertido se cruza, sin decir nada me dirigí a ella, para ser exacto aparque un poco mas adelante, rápidamente me baje cruzándome de brazo. Espere a que me preguntara que quiero, ni caso, paso ignorándome, puta creída, maldita bruja, que se piensa que soy una farola.

-Nami,- grite obligandola a que se girara, su rostro mostraba signo de mal humor, a parte de que tiritaba, la muy tonta se desprendió de su chaqueta, fijo esta adora las desgracia,- te llevo a casa,- se puede decir que le di una orden, la mire sorprendido, no movió ni un dedo hacia mi, seguía donde estaba apretando con mas fuerza el bolso y la chaqueta, sus nudillos pasaron de rojo a blanco y su mirada se quedo perdida en el suelo. Abandone el coche acercándome, puede que se encontrara mal, teniendo en cuenta el día que ha tenido seria lo probable, a penas unos milímetros de ella note como mi mordisco se notaba entre sus finos cabellos, ella se lo busco, me dio en mis pendientes reales, encima que la salvo,- ¿te encuentras bien?,- esta ocasión fue su estomago que respondió, me contuve la risa, ella fue hasta allí para cenar con sus amigas y se fue sin hacerlo, es bastante cómico, despeinada, con el cuello irritado y su estomago protestando.

-No me subo a coches de desconocidos,- sus ojos marones me querían matar, lo note cuando me miro, no levanto la cabeza lo más mínimo, atraves del flequillo los veía mirarme.

-No soy un desconocido, soy el chico de la tarde,- me estaba cansando el juegesito de tener que ir detrás de ella, no es más que una desagradecida, gire sobre mis talones dándole la espalda, antes de moverme le dije,- si prefieres encontrarte con unos desconocidos que sabrá dios cual serán sus intenciones me marcho,- sonriente me dirigi al coche, cuando me encontré en la puerta dispuesto a seguir vi que su cabeza estaba dirigida a mi y su expresión era otra,- no te haré nada, solo te llevare a casa antes de que pilles un resfriado,- al final entendió que lo mejor era llegar sana y salva a casa, paro en el otro extremo de la puerta mirándome seriamente.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Lo del cuello que es?- se retiro el pelo y meneo la cabeza al otro lado mostrándome mi creación, si me pase, cosa que no escucharía salir de mis labios ni en mi lecho de muerte.

-Tú me pegaste un rodillazo ya sabes donde,- sonrió mirándome,- por cierto de nada por evitar que Luffy te diera con el coche,- esta bruja es muy arrogante, me quede corto con el mordisco debí darle otro, se abrazo los hombro, si cree que haré como Luffy y le daré mi chaqueta va de culo, soy un caballero con quien se lo merece no con brujas.

No respondió solo me imito, se sentó junto a mi poniéndose el cinturón, aun no se el motivo de porque la llevo a casa, debería dejar que la asustaran para bajarle los humos.

-Cuando quieras,- saco su móvil del bolso,- yo te guió,- me pareció perfecto debido a que no me conozco las calles, no a lo que me dicen mis hermanos, para ellos mi sentido de orientación es nulo,- sigue reto y en el primer semáforo a la izquierda,- no miro ni una sola vez al exterior, estaba chateando y tiritando en el asiento, estar a sola con ellas no me alteraba, me costaba pensar solo eso, en toda mi vida he estado solo con una chica,- seras imbécil, he dicho recto,- me golpeo en el hombro derecho, para ser una chica su cuerpo desprendía demasiada fuerza.

-Maldita bruja desagradecida, eso he echo,- grite, en verdad seguí sus instrucciones, y me trata de este modo, las dudas de si es un chico volvieron a inundarme.

-Recto,- señalo el parabrisas,- ¿esto es recto para ti?- se llevo la mano a la frente,- mejor no pregunto que es doblar a la derecha,- estaba pensando en mil insultos para denominarla, cuando un cartel de una hamburguesa llamo mi atención, era obvio que tenia hambre, puede que le pasara como a Luffy, la falta de alimentos le afectaba, y como ni siquiera entre en el restaurante, también tengo hambre.

El cartel iluminoso me mostró el servicio de autos, para comprando para dos, total, no es mi dinero, por invitarla esta vez no pasaría nada, al menos eso creía. Cuando le di su bolsa soltó cada frase, si la quería matar, si se cuantas calorías saturadas tenia, por una vez en la vida me alegre de que fuéramos todo chicos, tener que lidiar con una chica se me estaba convirtiendo en una tortura.

-Si no lo quieres déjalo,- mi voz fue bastante áspera, me estoy controlando, no la aguantaba ni un minuto más, con o bien que estaba con ellos, que ganas de complicarme la vida, lo entendió, no protesto ni respondió " con a la derecha" manipulo el móvil, le puse el aire caliente, si seguía tiritando pescaría un resfriado, ante aquel gesto me miro sonriente, se ha dado cuenta, me dará las gracias por todo.

-En que idioma te digo las cosas,- todas las esperanzas que tenia puesta en que no fuera una bruja se esfumaron,- esto no es derecha,- suspiro, ella no puede dar las gracias y cerrar el puto pico, tiene que estar replicando por todo, bruja, bruja,- ahora si derecha, me señalo una dirección, lo que faltaba, me trata como un retrasado, esta ocasión seguí recto y le puse los seguros a las puertas, se va a enterar quien es Roronoa Zoro.

-Para el coche ahora mismo, me bajo,- ordeno la odiosa que esta conmigo,- al paso que vas me dejaras en la otra punta, no paras de equivocarte.

-No,- fui tajante y con una amplia sonrisa de superioridad la mire,- no me he equivocado, es un atajo, así que cállate y compórtate sino tendré que castigarte,- aleluya se comporto como una chica sensata y obedeció, no es tan difícil.

-Primero,- para ella estar callada es imposible,- te dirigo, no sabes donde es,- joder, era verdad, no mostré ningún signo de duda, esta bruja no podría conmigo,- segundo, antes de que me lleves al quito coño del mundo conduzco yo,- se quito el cinturón, levantando el freno de mano, esta desquiciada me obligo a parar en seco, si quiere morir, que lo haga sola,- quítate,- grito ordenando mientras se acercaba a mi, empecemos a forcejear, esta bruja me desquicia por completo, no se como terminemos así, no se movió cuando su espalda toco el volante, hasta el momento no vi el tatuaje de su hombro, ni que tenia unos ojos hermosos.

Sus enormes ojos me miraban sin pestañear esperando algo de mi parte, toda la rabia que me producía se esfumo cuando me miro con esa ternura, no dejo rastro de la bruja de hace unos minutos, deposite una de mis manos en su mejilla, esta vez no me golpeo, insulto y grito, continuaba mirándome con dulzura.

 **Muchas gracias a jonas584 y helenmartineli, esto os lo dedico a vosotros por ser tan pacientes, amiga hasta yo flipe escribiéndolo, besos y muchas gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia.**


	9. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 **Nami**

El cabeza césped me observaba raramente, me dificultaba la respiración, puso su mano izquierda en mi mejilla derecha, sentí el calor que desprendía el tacto, espere que sus manos fueran rudas y ásperas, resulto ser todo lo contrario, eran suaves y me transmitían calor, el gesto es tan lindo que por un minuto me perdí en sus verdosos ojos ante la luna, recobre el sentido a tiempo, poco a poco su rostro se acercaba a mi, ¡me va ha besar! Una parte de mi tenia curiosidad por sentir sus labios sobre los míos, bueno, una parte no, me moría de ganas, pero no soy una facilona y esta es mi oportunidad de devolverle el trato cariñoso recibido por él en los aparcamientos.

Lleve mis manos a su cuello, deslizándolas lentamente, lo más parecido a unas caricias, pegado a mi estuvo a punto de besarme, fui mucho más rápida e inteligente, le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí al cuello. No presento resistencia, brevemente deposite un beso en su cuello, huele tan bien, tengo que reconocer que es atractivo, la mayoría de los niños ricos y pijos lo eran, pena que sea tan creído, similar a él clave mis dientes en su cuello, no mostro signo de dolor, con sus potentes brazos me empujo retirándome de él, presente batalla, no despeje mis colmillos de mi presa, si tengo que lucir esta marca, él también.

Sonríe maliciosamente, he ganado, le he ganado, su mirada asesina se poso en mi, con mi chulería le saque la lengua triunfante, contenta como una niña pequeña con su piruleta me dispuse a sentarme de copiloto, cuando sus manos me lo impidieron, sin permiso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me abrazaba por la cintura besándome, me costo reaccionar, apenas unos minutos deseaba saber que se sentía, ahora la confusión se apoderaba de mi, por un lado no me importaba nada que no fuera el pelo de lechuga, mi respiración y latidos frenaron en seco, mi primer beso, siempre quise que fuera con el chico que amara, lo que me recordó que este marimo imbécil no era.

Con todos los fantasmas del radio próximo en mi, conseguí desprenderme de él, apto seguido el guantazo sonó por todo el coche, hasta se me paso que estábamos en medio de la vía, el cínico sonreía respirando agitadamente, le di otro guantazo de regalo, reírse de mi, me ha besado contra mi voluntad, imbécil.

\- Vaya fiera, tendré que cobrarme el guantazo,- el cobrarme no me gusto nada, el fue el que digo que no me haría nada, nunca fiarse de desconocidos, si es que, me moví lo indescriptible, hasta que volvió a las andadas, su boca jugo con la mía, al principio quise matarlo, después fue diferente, no soy de esas que se besan con cualquiera, nunca me he besado, pero este idiota, conseguía que mi estomago se revolucionara, como de película el beso prosiguió hasta que nuestros pulmones nos reclamaban oxigeno.

Mi labios se encontraban en la misma situación que mi cuello, inflamados, no pude despegar la vista de esos tentadores y sabrosos labios, sin contenerme me lance, aun sentada encima de él me deje llevar, cada besos incluía un aumento de caricias y pasión. Hasta que no sentí como sus manos se posaban en mi trasero no desperté, esta no soy yo, estas cosas no las hago. Lo retire y golpee mucho más fuerte que antes, ni siquiera me quede a mirarlo, como una desquiciada salí corriendo de allí, esta no soy yo, debe ser el golpe de esta tarde, si es eso, eso es, intente engañarme, se perfectamente que ese chico tan guapo me pillaba por sorpresa.

·····

 **Portgas D. Ace**

Justo a tiempo llego Zoro, a Luffy lo dejo la chica con la que ligo, Usopp se encargo de Kaya, ellos dos se fueron ante de tiempo, en cambio Zoro sin avisar se marcho, me sentí aliviado cuando vino con el coche, por un momento temí que se perdiera, es capaz de desviarse en un camino recto, de todos es él de orientación nefasta.

-¿Donde estabas?- pregunte sentándome y colocándome el cinturón, ni caso, fijo su mirada en el frente y no hablo, suele ser serio, en esta ocasión se paso, lleguemos a nuestro supuesto hogar, al bajarme un móvil naranjado rodó por el suelo del garaje, mire a mi hermano que se encogió de hombro, lo recogí y el intento arrebatarmelo de las manos, como no me di cuenta. Zoro huele extraño, a mujer, un olor familiar, pero no caigo, ¿con que chica estaría?

-Devuélvemelo, no es tuyo,- continuo con las intenciones de quitármelo, es evidente que suyo no es, se lo habría visto antes y ha estas horas es imposible cambiarlo en una tienda, gracias a la luz descubrí una llamativa marca en su cuello, helado me quede, el infantil tragón y el vago musculosos ligaron, ellos que nunca a mostrado interés en las chicas, es el fin del mundo.

Al final termine dándoselo, yo no lo quiero para nada, guié a Zoro a su habitación, capaz es de perderse por aquí y a saber donde acabaría durmiendo, como cuando teníamos 9 años y se durmió en la bañera escondido de Buggy. a las cuatro de la mañana una de las puertas se abrió, gracias a la oscuridad el individuo no me vio, con un teléfono en la mano pronuncio.

-Aun no están listo, de aquí a unos mes te diré, acaban de llegar, no tengas prisas,- esa voz, si mal no recuerdo es de Rob Lucci,- aquí el que manda soy yo, no tengas prisas porque son malas consejeras, son míos por lo tanto yo decido cuales y cuando,- fomento mis dudas, todo esto es a cambio de algo, míos, se cree que somos perros, para mi desdicha se giro observándome, con suerte no me identificaría,- ¿quien eres?- su voz no fue como la de hoy, era fúnebre, carecía de emoción, si me pilla y descubre que lo he estado escuchando puedo terminar mal que hago.

Bueno se que es mu corto pero no tengo tiempo, muchas gracias a todos por leerlo y gracias por los comentarios, intentare sacar tiempo, aunque ahora con los estudios nose, de nuevo gracias.


	10. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 **Rob Lucci**

Colgué la llamada de uno de mis desesperados clientes, desde que salí del dormitorio que comparto con la pesada de Alvida note la atenta mirada y la presencia de otra persona, espere a que respondiera, a estas horas los tontos críos estarían durmiendo o liandola en la calle, sin obtener respuesta camine hacia el interruptor, una vez encendida la luz me descoloque, uno de los mocosos estaba meando en el pasillo, sabia que eran unos cerdos maleducados nunca pensé que fuera tanto, mucho menos que alguno me descubriera.

-¿Porque no duermes?- la cortesía se retiro de mi voz, nervioso es quedarse corto, si me descubre seria mi fin, cerrando la cremallera y caminando como un pato mareado se dirigió a mi el moreno pecoso del sombrero naranja, todavía no me se los nombres, ya encontrare una manera de llamarlo, apoyo una de sus sucias manos en mi hombro, mi olfato capto el terrible olor alcohol, por un momento mi mente contemplo la opción de que estuviera borracho, a su edad es lo normal.

-Buenas noches caballeros, siento la molestia, pero la cisterna del baño no funciona,- balanceándose señalo el lugar donde meo, más borracho imposible, aliviado rei, este muchacho no interferiría en mis planes, menos mal que no tengo que matarlo, seria perdida de dinero.

-Vamos yo te acompaño a tu habitación chico,- el meado no me importo, feliz lo acompañe a su asignada habitación, con cámaras y micrófonos, en realidad toda la casa las tenia incorporadas, no me puedo permitir el lujo de desentenderme de mis inversiones.

 **·································································**

 **Portgas D. Ace**

Todo esto resulto ser lo que sospeche, este Rob no es trigo limpio, recuerdo la cara al verme y la felicidad al descubrir mi falso estado, me costo fingir al igual que ahora, desayunando como una familia digo Alvida, el siniestro Rob se marcho disculpándose con que tiene trabajo, encerrándose en su despacho, la mayoría de mis hermanos desayunaban tranquilos, el único que pareció notar lo que vivíamos es Law, Luffy devoraba toda la comida, Zoro jugaba con el tazón de cereales, Coby dormía en la mesa, Usopp miraba de reojo a la rubia que nos sirvió el desayuno, Kaya si no recuerdo mal, Kidd miraba malamente a Alvida que le lanzaba miradas lasciva, Jhonny y Yosaku se miraban de forma extraña, el resto desayunaba normalmente, sin apetito me levante, lo ocurrido en la noche me quito el apetito.

Con paso firme me pegue a la puerta de su despacho, con suerte escucharía algo, con el oído sobre la madera no distinguí los pasos, hasta que un ligero golpe me hizo darme cuenta del entorno, despacio me gire encontrándome en una situación bastante prometedora, una de las chicas del servicio me miraba raro, esta peliazul de larga melena y unos enormes ojos verdes, sostenía una bandeja con el desayuno, mierda me ha pillado espiando, como si nada salí corriendo, ella no me quito los ojos de encima, aun no entiendo bien porque salí de allí, tampoco me quedaría a escuchar a saber que me dice, o peor, se puede ir de la lengua con Robb, respirando con dificultad continué la maratón hacia mi punto de salida, la puerta de ese despacho.

Una vez allí halle la puerta entornada, ni rastro de Robb ni la muchacha, con poca meditación me adentre en el gran despacho, elegante y conservador los muebles incluidas las estanterías eran de madera, cerré la puerta con delicadeza, parecido a los espías de las películas, poco a poco llegue al escritorio, ordenado y todo bien colocado, si muevo algo lo notaria, la bandeja del desayuno se encontraba en medio, tragando saliva me dispuse a investigar un poco más, el escritorio cuenta con tres cajones, intente abrirlos, no pude, estaban cerrado con llave, sin esperar la puerta se abrió de lleno, lo que me faltaba, otra persona que me cacha haciendo de las mías.

\- Tienes unas manías muy feas,- la misma sirvientas de antes entro acercándose al escritorio, menos mal sentí que el corazón se me salia por la boca, el subidon era demasiado, la adrenalina me recorría por las venas, con un suspiro de alivio me senté en la silla, observando como esta chica sonreía, se creía muy graciosa.

-Jaja,- se rió sin contemplaciones,- digo el niño que juega a los espías,- la sangre comenzó a hervirme, esta tipa no se ceñía a sus obligaciones, me acerque a ella pensando en buen corte, pero para mi desgracia volvieron a interrumpirme,-rápido,- sin darme reacción la peliazul se apodero de mis labios, con los ojos desorbitados flipe, hasta que caí en la cuenta de el porque, la persona que entro en el despacho era Robb, con una suave sonrisa abandono el despacho nada más vernos, la chica se separo de mi. Ahora que lo pienso es mi primer beso, que gracias a la tentación de la atmósfera he disfrutado una mierda,- intenta no meterme en más problemas niño,- con un guiño de su parte desapareció, como una estatua ingerí todo lo ocurrido en menos de diez minuto, la conclusión que obtuve, no puedo ganarme la vida como espía.

 **Nami**

Un poco más y llegaba tarde al trabajo, increíble, puse la casa patas arriba y nada el dichoso móvil no le dio la real gana de aparecer, corriendo fui hasta mi trabajo, lo detesto para ser verdad, si continuo es por el dinero, lo visualizo y las fuerzas se renuevan, ahora si que necesitare un móvil, ayer lo tenia, con ayer a mi mente vinieron demasiadas imágenes, mis mejillas te tiñeron de rojo, sigo sin comprender como llegue a ese extremo, por suerte la cuidad es grande no me lo volveré a encontrar, con el uniforme de trabajo y con los ánimos por los suelos obedecí a mi jefe, me toco de cajera, hasta ese momento pensé que alegría, no podía imaginarme la que me viene encima.

Mis amigas acamparían en la playa, estuvieron planeandolo todo, nosotras cuatro, bueno tres, por no trabajar ayer jueves hoy tenia que recuperarlo, ni viernes ni sábado ni domingo me tocaba trabajar y callarme, la vida del obrero es una mierda. Perdí la cuenta de las clientas que atendí, mi mente estaba en el sol, las olas, los cachas sin camiseta, y mis amigas, espera, sigo enfadadas con ellas, me ignoraron, esas no son amigas, con humor de perros atendí al siguiente, nada más ver la cara de la la pelirrosa de ojos oscuro me dio un corte de digestión, hasta en vacaciones la tipa tiene que atormentarme.

-Si sigues viva, pensaba mandarte flores al funeral, pero como no se celebro,- unas ganas de saltarle y enseñarle cortesía me inundaron, siempre es tan cruel conmigo, no le he echo nada, al revés lo tiene todo, es guapa, saca buenas notas y es la heredera de la familia más poderosa de aquí, con todo esto le faltaba lo más importante amabilidad y educación, niña mimada con gusto te daba un puñetazo para que bajaras de tu nube, conteniendome puse la sonrisa más falsa que pude,- te diría que irías al peluquero, tu pelo parece estropajo, claro si tu vieras dinero, sabes de lo que te hablo,- hasta aquí hemos llegado, estúpida, me hablo con su vocecita de no haber roto un plato.

-Respétame, ¿ahora que te he echo?- pasando la compra que cualquiera ve que lo hace para molestarme, esto ella no se lo come ni usa, solo es para molestarme y como le sobra el dinero, malcriada unos azotes no le vendrían mal.

-Nami discúlpate,- me ordeno mi jefe, el bajito gordinflón con el bigote poco poblado, mejor dicho con los tres pelos que tiene de bigote. ¿Disculparme? He oído mal, ha sido ella quien a insultado, no yo, si piensa que me voy a disculpar esta muy equivocado.


End file.
